Chemicals React
by Lady of War
Summary: Songfic based on Aly & AJ's genius song. AragornArwen. Saying their last goodbye, they both realize they may never meet again. Oneshot.


**Chemicals React **

_Summary - Songfic based on Aly & AJ's genius song. Aragorn/Arwen. Saying their last goodbye, they both realize they may never meet again. One-shot._

Note - I was basically listening to this song a million times before I thought of this idea. Please read and review. Needed to get this out of my head before someone else took my idea. 

**_I apologize for the length-- I wrote it fairly quickly, but it's not too bad for a one-shot._**

_  
_&&&

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
**

Arwen and Aragorn appeared, at first glance, to be in a happy moment. Kissing feverently, the sight of them made anyone in the vicinity who gave them a mere glance smile, and left the two to their business. But this was no happy moment, and they weren't kissing just to be kissing, they were saying goodbye. Maybe even for forever.

"Aragorn," Arwen said softly, pulling away. A tear slowly made it's way down her face. He kissed it away. "Please..."

"No, Arwen," Aragorn replied heavily, shaking his head.

Her lip trembled. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But we can't. This...it has to stop. You belong with your people--"

"I belong with you!" Arwen said, shedding more tears. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes dark.

"It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more," he said sadly, taking a step away from her reluctantly, trying to prove a point.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**

"Do not tell me you feel nothing for me!" she breathed, reaching out to touch him, but he gently pushed her hands away.

"Arwen, I can't. You belong with your people, your kin."

Arwen stood there, lost, her eyes slowly filling with tears. How could he just throw away their past, their memories, and their plans away so easily?

"What did he say to you?" she asked, a bit of anger creeping into her voice.

Aragorn looked confused.

"What did my father say? He said something to you, didn't he?"

He sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very tired, as if he would collapse any moment.

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe**

"He said I can't take you away from--" He motioned around him "--all of this."

"I won't be happy unless I'm with you," she replied firmly, as if that solved everything.

"No, Arwen. You must."

This conversation was getting harder and harder for him-- for them both. Arwen, as he'd known she would, was putting up a great resistance to his thoughts, to what should be happening. Arwen belonged with her people. Not with him. He wanted what was best for her, even if she didn't.

And she was finding it hard not to scream at Aragorn; why didn't he understand that she loved him? That she'd do anything to be with him? Giving up her immortality, her heritage, had been a hard decision. Didn't he want to be with her anymore?

**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny**

"Aragorn," she whispered. "Oh, Aragorn..."

And before both of them knew it, she was crying silently. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did both of them have to be so stubborn? She wanted _him_, not her people, not sailing away from him for forever and ever, and never seeing him again!

"Arwen," Aragorn started, but then she looked up at him, taking a deep breath, motioning for him not to say anything.

It was silent for a moment-- it seemed like they were the only ones in this vast world. Arwen wished it so. Then she could be with him. Then she could be happy.

Aragorn held out his closed hand, and reached for hers, placing the Evenstar into her palm, and closing it again.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

Arwen opened her hand, and looked back at him.

"It was a gift," she said, giving it back to him. "Keep it."

She bit her lip and looked away, not being able to handle this.

"You could die," she finally said, voicing her fears aloud.

"I know."

"I could never see you again. Is that what you want?"

**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**

He shook his head slowly, taking a step closer to her again. She fell into him, the emotions inside her building, falling, building, falling.

"No, Arwen. But I made a promise to Frodo. My heart, Arwen, will always be yours."

Arwen shook her head.

"I don't want to say goodbye…"

"Arwen, please..."

"...but I know I have to."

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah**

They kissed again, sealing off their goodbye, sealing the unspoken words they never said, giving their hearts, expecting for this all to be a nightmare. They kissed as though it were going out of style.

As though the other would disappear as soon as they stopped.

As though it were a goodbye that they never wanted to end.

"I love you, Aragorn. Please, remember me. Remember me when you defeat the evil, when you're king, when you marry, when you have children..."

**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love**

"I love you, too, Arwen Evenstar. Don't forget me."

"Never," she whispered, close to tears again.

Their eyes aligned, their souls combined, and they kissed again.

...As though it were the last time they'd ever see eachother again.

**But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)**


End file.
